El Buzzo
History El Buzzo was created in 2002 and was designed to be a version of Buzz Lightyear for the Mexican children of Old Earth. Fortunately, it worked, meaning that at the push of a button, El Buzzo would speak Spanish to Mexican children. After World War III, El Buzzo was thrown somewhere by a nuclear explosion and his battery pack was knocked out of his back, meaning he remained silent for over a hundred years. When Captain Planet was flying over Old Earth in 2150, he stumbled across a shop called 'Boggs' Old Stuff'. He went inside, clearly the place was empty, but nevertheless he entered. He looked around the shop for cool pre-War trinkets, and he found El Buzzo. Unfortunately, El Buzzo didn't work and Captain Planet was unable to find the battery pack, but kept the small toy with him at all times. One day, in 2199, Captain Planet dropped El Buzzo in an irradiated pool. Once he cleared the radiation FOR THE ENVIRONMENT, he was able to recover El Buzzo. Weirdly, El Buzzo was now moving, and was able to morph his form into anything, although it stayed the same volume. Personality As El Buzzo is Mexican, he cannot speak English, so Extraño has to translate for him at all times. Captain Britain wants to learn Spanish off El Buzzo, but never has the time. El Buzzo always likes to stand atop Captain Planet's shoulder when a battle has been won, probably because it makes him feel more powerful. As El Buzzo is just a pre-War toy, many people can't take him seriously as a Crapvenger, often laughing at him before he ends them tells them about road safety laws or tells them about Mexico and how great it was, although nobody can really understand him. As the smallest of The Cravengers he is often used to go through smaller holes, which makes him a valueable member of the team. Friendships/Allies El Buzzo is noted to have four allies after The War Captain Planet: Captain Planet and El Buzzo are very closely related, as they were the only ones to have previously met before they were called together by T. Captain Planet usually argues with El Buzzo over trivial things because they have opposing views on a lot of stuff, like the environment. El Buzzo thinks himself as a hero, whereas Captain Planet tells him that while that may be true, he is still just a toy. Captain Britain: Captain Britain and El Buzzo are very alike, as they both have a knowledge of Old World countries but they don't agree on which one is better, so either Cypher or Captain Planet have to interveen. El Buzzo tries to teach Captain Britain Spanish where he can, but usually it doesn't work as they both have other things on their minds. Extraño: Extraño and El Buzzo are the most alike, and the only two that can speak Spanish. El Buzzo usually has to be translated by Extraño, as he is the only one that can do it. This means that without Extraño, El Buzzo would have no means of communicating with the others, as he is too small to write things. Unlike the others, El Buzzo doesn't think he can get HIV off Extraño, and is often told he can't, as he is just a toy, but is too arrogant to believe it. Cypher: Cypher and El Buzzo don't connect at all, but remain allied due to their common goal of stopping the possible World War IV. Cypher knows every language, but strangely forgets Spanish around El Buzzo, maybe his radioactive chemicals in his body sap the knowledge from him. Powers *He can morph into anything, but he stays the same volume. *He can 'play dead' as he doesn't breathe, making him a good spy.